Seallan Genesis
Seallan Genesis Male Draconal Outsider 24 / Cleric / Sorcerer 20 / Ranger 20 / Fighter 20 CE Large outsider (agathion, extraplanar, good, agathion) Init +10; Senses Blindsense (60 ft.), Darkvision (120 ft.), Low-Light, Perception +83, Aura Protective Aura (20 ft.), DEFENSE AC 72, touch 53, flat-footed 62 (+10 Dex, +18 natural, -1 size, +14 misc, +1 shield, +20 deflection ), Protective Aura (20 ft.), Two-Weapon Defense hp 1788 (24d10)+(20d6)+(20d10)+(20d10)+1028, Regeneration 10 (evil weapons and effects) Fort +58, Ref +50, Will +42, +5 Will vs. fear, +4 vs. poison, +4 resistance vs. evil Defensive Abilities Improved Evasion, DR 15/evil and silver Immunities Acid, Cold, Electricity, Paralysis, Petrification, Sleep, Resistances Fire 10, Sonic 10, Spell Resistance 31 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Fly 120 ft. (Average), Woodland Stride Melee bite +91 (2d6+18) Melee 2 claws +97/+97+97/+97/+77/+77+77/+77 (4d6+22) Special Attacks Acid (bite/claw,4d6), Breath Weapon (120-ft. line, 30d6 acid damage, Reflex DC 64 half, usable once every 1d4 rounds), Channel Negative Energy (8d6, DC 32, 1/day), Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Dwarf)) +4, Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Elf)) +2, Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Human)) +4, Favored Enemy (Magical Beast) +4, Favored Enemy (Outsider (Lawful)) +4, Spell-Like Abilities: beast shape ii ( DC , at will) break enchantment ( DC 10, 7/day) command ( DC 25, at will) control water ( 3/day) control weather ( 3/day) control winds ( DC 10, 3/day) cure serious wounds ( DC 10, 7/day) detect thoughts ( DC 10, at will) elemental body iii (air or water elementals only) ( DC , at will) gust of wind ( DC 10, at will) heal ( DC 10, 3/day) hold monster ( DC 28, at will) identify ( at will) light ( at will) lightning bolt ( DC 27, at will) mage hand ( at will) message ( at will) neutralize poison ( DC 10, 7/day) plane shift ( DC 31, 3/day) remove disease ( DC 10, 7/day) greater teleport (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only) ( at will) Known Sorcerer Spells (CL 20th, concentration +32): 9th (7/day) - overwhelming presence (DC 31) , power word kill , wish , gate 8th (8/day) - irresistible dance (DC 30) , prediction of failure (DC 30) 7th (8/day) - plane shift (DC 29) , reverse gravity 6th (8/day) - chain lightning (DC 28) , cloak of dreams (DC 28) , dispel magic (greater) 5th (8/day) - hostile juxtaposition (DC 27) , lightning arc (DC 27) , planar adaptation (DC ) , flame strike (DC 27) , spell resistance (DC 27) 4th (9/day) - ball lightning (DC 26) , confusion (DC 26) , stoneskin (DC 26) , remove curse (DC 26) 3rd (9/day) - ablative barrier (DC 25) , hostile levitation (DC 25) , shifting sand (DC 25) , magic circle against evil (DC 25) , fly (DC 25) 2nd (9/day) - acid arrow , haunting mists (DC 24) , spontaneous immolation (DC 24) , unshakable chill (DC 24) , resist energy (DC 24) 1st (9/day) - mage armor (DC 23) , magic missile , moment of greatness , shield (DC ) 0th (at will) - acid splash , bleed (DC 22) , daze (DC 22) , detect magic , mending (DC 22) , ray of frost , resistance (DC 22) , spark (DC 22) Prepared Spells Prepared Spell List Cleric (CL 20th): 9th - energy drain (DC 31) , implosion (DC 31) , interplanetary teleport , polar midnight (DC 31) , storm of vengeance (DC 31) 8th - antimagic field , create demiplane , fire storm (DC 30) , orb of the void (DC 30) , symbol of death (DC 30) , symbol of insanity (DC 30) 7th - blasphemy (DC 29) , cure serious wounds (mass) (DC 29) , destruction (DC 29) , restoration (greater) (DC 29) , waves of ecstasy (DC 29) , word of chaos 6th - blade barrier (DC 28) , dust form (DC ) , forbiddance (DC 28) , geas/quest , harm (DC 28) , joyful rapture 5th - command (greater) (DC 27) , contagion, greater (DC 27) , flame strike (DC 27) , ghostbane dirge, mass (DC 27) , symbol of pain (DC 27) , unhallow (DC 27) 4th - blessing of fervor (DC 26) , cure critical wounds (DC 26) , debilitating portent , magic weapon (greater) (DC 26) , rest eternal , restoration (DC 26) , ride the waves (DC 26) 3rd - invisibility purge (DC ) , magic circle against good (DC 25) , magic circle against law (DC 25) , severed fate (DC 25) , unravel destiny (2) (DC 25) , wrathful mantle (DC 25) 2nd - desecrate , dread bolt (DC 24) , effortless armor (DC ) , pilfering hand , shard of chaos (DC 24) , undetectable alignment (DC 24) , zone of truth (DC 24) 1st - bane (DC 23) , deadeye's lore (DC ) , forbid action (DC 23) , inflict light wounds (DC 23) , murderous command (DC 23) , obscuring mist , summon monster i 0th - create water , detect poison , guidance (DC 22) , read magic (DC ) Ranger (CL 20th): STATISTICS Str 47, Dex 31, Con 34, Int 34, Wis 34, Cha 39 Base Atk +74; CMB +93; CMD 137 (can't be tripped) Feats Arcane Blast, Arcane Shield, Arcane Strike, Armor Proficiency, Heavy, Armor Proficiency, Light, Armor Proficiency, Medium, Blinding Critical, Bouncing Spell, Cartwheel Dodge, Channel Smite, Cleave, Cleaving Finish, Combat Reflexes, Craft Staff, Craft Wondrous Item, Critical Focus, Critical Mastery, Dazing Assault, Death from Above, Defensive Combat Training, Deflect Arrows, Double Slice, Eldritch Claws, Endurance, Eschew Materials, Feral Combat Training (Unarmed Strike, Claw), Great Cleave, Greater Channel Smite, Greater Penetrating Strike, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus (Claw), Greater Weapon Specialization (Claw), Great Fortitude, Hammer the Gap, Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Natural Attack (Unarmed Strike, Claw), Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Unarmed Strike, Kirin Path, Kirin Strike, Kirin Style, Lightning Reflexes, Lunge, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Multiattack, Performance Weapon Mastery, Power Attack, Quick Draw, Rending Claws, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Sorcerous Bloodstrike, Spell Penetration, Staggering Critical, Stunning Assault, Stunning Critical, Theurgy, Touch of Serenity, Tower Shield Proficiency, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Rend, Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike, Claw), Weapon Specialization (Claw) Skills Acrobatics +27, Acrobatics (Jump) +31, Appraise +12, Bluff +61, Climb +18, Craft (Untrained) +12, Diplomacy +14, Disable Device +54, Disguise +34, Escape Artist +10, Fly +55, Heal +14, Intimidate +61, Knowledge (Arcana) +79, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +35, Knowledge (Geography) +49, Knowledge (History) +79, Knowledge (Local) +30, Knowledge (Nature) +79, Knowledge (Nobility) +79, Knowledge (Planes) +59, Knowledge (Religion) +81, Linguistics +16, Perception +83, Perform (Dance) +78, Perform (Sing) +78, Perform (Untrained) +14, Ride +10, Sense Motive +70, Spellcraft +79, Stealth +73, Survival +79, Survival (Follow or identify tracks) +89, Swim +18, Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Infernal, Speak with Animals, Tongues, Truespeech, Archetypes Crossblooded, Skirmisher, Two-Weapon Warrior, SQ Aligned (Good), Ascension, Blindsense, Bloodline Arcana, Bonus Feats, Bravery, Camouflage, Can't Be Tripped, Cantrips, Celestial Focus, Celestial Resistances, Chameleon Step, Conviction, Cunning Pantomime, Darkvision, Deadly Defense, Defensive Flurry, Deft Doublestrike, Distracting Attack, Divine Insight, Doublestrike, Empyreal (Wildblooded Celestial) Bloodline, Equal Opportunity, Favored Terrain (Mountain) +4, Favored Terrain (Plains) +4, Favored Terrain (Plane, Astral) +2, Favored Terrain (Plane, Ethereal) +2, Hateful Attack, Hide in Plain Sight, Hunter's Tricks, Improved Balance, Improved Quarry, Lay on Hands (10d6, 24/day, as a 20-level paladin), Linnorm (Wildblooded Draconic) Bloodline (Ice), Master Hunter, Perfect Balance, Power of Wyrms, Quarry, Rattling Strike, Regeneration 10 (evil weapons and effects), Sacred Cistern, Skill Sage, Swift Tracker, Track +10, Twin Blades, Upending Strike, Vengeance Strike, Weapon Mastery (Claw), Wild Empathy +34, Woodland Stride, Possessions SPECIAL ABILITIES Acid (Su) This draconal does an extra 1d6 acid damage with its bite and claws. Aligned (Good) Your natural weapons, as well as any weapons you wield, are treated as Good for the purpose of resolving damage reduction. Ascension (Su) You can call upon the power of the heavens. You gain immunity to acid, cold, and petrification. You also gain resist electricity 10, resist fire 10, and a +4 racial bonus on saves against poison. Finally, you gain the tongues ability, allowing you to speak with any creature that has a language. Blindsense (Ex) Range 60; Other creatures have blindsense, a lesser ability that lets the creature notice things it cannot see, but without the precision of blindsight. The creature with blindsense usually does not need to make Spot or Listen checks to notice and locate creatures within range of its blindsense ability, provided that it has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the creature cannot see has total concealment (50% miss chance) against the creature with blindsense, and the blindsensing creature still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of a creature with blindsense. A creature with blindsense is still denied its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures it cannot see. Bloodline Arcana Unlike most sorcerers whose innate magic is powered by force of personality, you use pure willpower to master and fuel your magic. You use your Wisdom, rather than your Charisma, to determine all class features and effects relating to your sorcerer class, such as bonus spells per day, maximum spell level you can cast, and the save DCs of your spells. You gain a +2 bonus on all Heal and Knowledge (religion) checks. Bonus Feats At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a fighter gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats, sometimes also called "fighter bonus feats." Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a fighter can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the fighter loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A fighter can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Bravery (Ex) You gain a +5 bonus to Will saves against fear effects. Breath Weapon (Su) This draconal has a acid breath weapon. Camouflage (Ex) You can use the Stealth skill to hide in any of your favored terrains, even if the terrain doesn't grant cover or concealment. Can't Be Tripped (Ex) A creature with this ability cannot be tripped. Cantrips You learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Celestial Focus (Ex) A draconal's color indicates aspects of its power and attunement to the powers of the good planes. These determine the draconal's breath weapon, the additional energy damage of its claw and bite attacks, additional resistances and immunities, and its additional domain choices. Celestial Resistances (Ex) Chameleon Step (Ex) The ranger can move up to twice his speed as a move action. The ranger does not take any penalty on Stealth checks for movement during this move. This move provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. Channel Negative Energy (Su) You can unleash a wave of negative energy. You must choose to deal 8d6 points of negative energy damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures of 8d6 points of damage. Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a DC 32 Will save to halve the damage. You can use this abilty 1 times per day. Conviction (Su) You can reroll any one ability check, attack roll, skill check, or saving throw you just made. You must decide to use this ability after the die is rolled, but before the results are revealed. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. You can use this ability once per day. Cunning Pantomime (Ex) As a standard action, the ranger can communicate with a single creature as if using the tongues spell for 10 minutes. Because the communication is slow and lacks subtlety, the ranger suffers a -4 penalty on all Bluff and Diplomacy checks relating to the creature he is communicating with when using this trick. Darkvision (Ex) Range 60; Darkvision is the extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all, out to a range specified for the creature. Darkvision is black and white only (colors cannot be discerned). It does not allow characters to see anything that they could not see otherwise-invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Likewise, darkvision subjects a creature to gaze attacks normally. The presence of light does not spoil darkvision. Deadly Defense (Ex) At 19th level, when a twoweapon warrior makes a full attack with both weapons, every creature that hits him with a melee attack before the beginning of his next turn provokes an attack of opportunity from the warrior. This ability replaces armor mastery. Defensive Flurry (Ex) At 3rd level, when a two-weapon warrior makes a full attack with both weapons, he gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC against melee attacks until the beginning of his next turn. This bonus increases by +1 every four levels after 3rd. This ability replaces armor training 1 and 2. Deft Doublestrike (Ex) At 17th level, when a two-weapon warrior hits an opponent with both weapons, he can make a disarm or sunder attempt (or trip, if one or both weapons can be used to trip) against that opponent as an immediate action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Distracting Attack (Ex) The ranger can use this trick as a free action before he makes an attack. If the attack hits, the target takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls for 1 round. Divine Insight (Su) A draconal adds its Charisma bonus as an insight bonus to Armor Class. Doublestrike (Ex) At 9th level, a two-weapon warrior may, as a standard action, make one attack with both his primary and secondary weapons. The penalties for attacking with two weapons apply normally. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Empyreal (Wildblooded Celestial) Bloodline Your heavenly power derives from insight rather than force of personality. Equal Opportunity (Ex) At 13th level, when a two-weapon warrior makes an attack of opportunity, he may attack once with both his primary and secondary weapons. The penalties for attacking with two weapons apply normally. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Dwarf)) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against dwarves. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Elf)) (Ex) You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against elves. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures.. Favored Enemy (Humanoid (Human)) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against humans. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy (Magical Beast) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against magical beasts. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy (Outsider (Lawful)) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against lawful outsiders. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Terrain (Mountain) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks when using these skills in mountain terrain (including hills). Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on initiative checks when in this terrain. If you desire, you leave no trail in this terrain and cannot be tracked. Favored Terrain (Plains) (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks when using these skills in plains terrain. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on initiative checks when in this terrain. If you desire, you leave no trail in this terrain and cannot be tracked. Favored Terrain (Plane, Astral) (Ex) You gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks when using these skills on the Astral Plane. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on initiative checks when on this plane. If you desire, you leave no trail on this plane and cannot be tracked. Favored Terrain (Plane, Ethereal) (Ex) You gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks when using these skills on the Ethereal Plane. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on initiative checks when on this plane. If you desire, you leave no trail on this plane and cannot be tracked. Hateful Attack (Ex) The ranger can use this trick as a free action when he makes an attack against one of his favored enemies. The ranger doubles the threat range of his weapon for this attack. This does not stack with other abilities that increase a weapon's threat range. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex) While in any of your favored terrains, you can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. Hunter's Tricks At 5th level, a skirmisher ranger learns the use of hunter's tricks, which typically grant a boon or bonus to the ranger or a nearby ally. At 5th level, the ranger learns one trick, selected from the list below. At 7th level, and every two levels thereafter, he learns another trick. A ranger can use these tricks a total number of times per day equal to 1/2 his ranger level + his Wisdom modifier. Tricks are usually swift actions, but sometimes move or free actions that modify a standard action, usually an attack action. Once a trick is chosen, it can't be retrained. A ranger cannot select an individual trick more than once. This ability replaces the ranger's spells class feature. Skirmishers do not gain any spells or spellcasting ability, do not have a caster level, and cannot use spell trigger and spell completion magic items. The following is a list of hunter tricks and their effects. Immunity to Acid (Ex) You never take acid damage. Immunity to Cold (Ex) You never take cold damage. Immunity to Electricity (Ex) You never take electricity damage. Immunity to Paralysis (Ex) You can never be paralyzed. Immunity to Petrification (Ex) You can never be petrified. Immunity to Sleep (Ex) You are never subject to sleep effects. Improved Balance (Ex) At 11th level, the attack penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced by -1 for a twoweapon warrior. Alternatively, he may use a one-handed weapon in his off-hand, treating it as if it were a light weapon with the normal light weapon penalties. This ability replaces armor training 3. Improved Evasion (Ex) You can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If you make a successful Reflex save against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, you instead take no damage, and even on a failed saving throw you take only half damage. If you are helpless, you do not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Improved Quarry (Ex) You can, as a free action, denote one target within your line of sight as your quarry. Whenever you are following the tracks of your quarry, you can take 20 on Survival skill checks while moving at normal speed, without penalty. In addition, you receive a +4 insight bonus on attack rolls made against your quarry and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. You can have no more than one quarry at a time and the creature's type must correspond to one of your favored enemy types. You can end this effect at any time as a free action, but you cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If your quarry is killed, you can select a new quarry after waiting 10 minutes. Lay on Hands (Su) You can heal wounds (your own or those of others) by touch. Each day you can use this ability 24 times per day. With one use of this ability, you can heal 10d6 hit points of damage. Using this ability is a standard action, unless you target yourself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, you only need one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, you can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 10d6 points of damage. Using Lay in Hands in this way requires a melee touch attack and doesn't provide an attack of opportunity. Undead to not receive a saving throw against this damage. Linnorm (Wildblooded Draconic) Bloodline (Ice) Your draconic heritage stems from a mighty, primordial linnorm rather than from the more common, somewhat civilized dragons. Master Hunter (Ex) You can always move at full speed while using Survival to follow tracks without penalty. You can, as a standard action, make a single attack against a favored enemy at your full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must make a Fortitude save or die (DC 32). You can choose instead to deal an amount of nonlethal damage equal to the creature's current hit points. A successful save negates this damage. You can use this ability once per day against each favored enemy type you possess, but not against the same creature more than once in a 24-hour period. No Spellcasting Perfect Balance (Ex) At 15th level, the penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced by an additional -1 for a two-weapon warrior. This benefit stacks with improved balance. If he is using a one-handed weapon in his off hand, treating it as a light weapon, he uses the normal light weapon penalties. This ability replaces armor training 4. Poison Save Bonus Agathions gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. Power of Wyrms (Su) Your draconic heritage becomes manifest. You gain immunity to paralysis, sleep, and cold damage. You also gain blindsense 60 feet. Protective Aura (Su) Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the draconal. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20 feet (caster level 84). The defensive benefits from the circle are not included in the above stat block. Quarry (Ex) You can, as a standard action, denote one target within your line of sight as your quarry. Whenever you are following the tracks of your quarry, you can take 10 on Survival skill checks while moving at normal speed, without penalty. In addition, you receive a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against your quarry and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. You can have no more than one quarry at a time and the creature's type must correspond to one of your favored enemy types. You can end this effect at any time as a free action, but you cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If your quarry is killed, you can select a new quarry after waiting 1 hour. Rattling Strike (Ex) The ranger can use this trick as a free action before he makes a melee attack. If the attack hits, the target is shaken for 1d4 rounds. Regeneration (Ex) You are difficult to kill. You heal damage at 10 points per round, as with fast healing, but you cannot die as long as your regeneration is still functioning (although you still fall unconscious when their hit points are below 0). Evil weapons and effects cause your regeneration to stop functioning on the round following the attack. During this round, you cannot heal any damage and can die normally. Attack forms that don't deal hit point damage are not healed by regeneration. Regeneration also does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation. You can regrow lost portions of you body and can reattach severed limbs or body parts if they are brought together within 1 hour of severing. Severed parts that are not reattached wither and die normally. Resistance to Fire (Ex) You may ignore 10 points of Fire damage each time you take fire damage. Resistance to Sonic (Ex) You may ignore 10 points of Sonic damage each time you take sonic damage. Sacred Cistern (Su) Your bloodline makes you a natural receptacle of divine energy. You can channel energy once per day as a cleric of level 16. Skill Sage (Ex) As a free action, the ranger can roll twice on any one skill check and take the better result. He must have at least 1 rank in that skill to use this ability. Speak with Animals (Su) This ability works like speak with animals (caster level 84) but is a free action and does not require sound. Swift Tracker (Ex) You can move at your normal speed while using Survival to follow tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. You take only a -10 penalty (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Tongues (Su) Track (Ex) You gain +10 to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks. Truespeech (Su) All agathions can speak with any creature that has a language, as if using a tongues spell (caster level 84). This ability is always active. Twin Blades (Ex) At 5th level, a two-weapon warrior gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when making a full attack with two weapons or a double weapon. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 5th. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Upending Strike (Ex) The ranger can use this trick as a free action just before he makes a melee attack. If the attack hits, he may make a free trip combat maneuver against the target. Vengeance Strike (Ex) The ranger can use this trick as an immediate action when an enemy adjacent to him hits an ally with a melee or ranged attack. The ranger can make a single melee attack at his highest base attack bonus against the creature who attacked his ally. Weapon Mastery (Claw) (Ex) Any attacks made a Claw automatically confirm all critical threats and have their damage multiplier increased by 1 (x2 becomes x3, for example). In addition, you cannot be disarmed while wielding a weapon of this type. Wild Empathy (Ex) You can improve the attitude of an animal. This abilty functions just like Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. You roll 1d20+34 to determine the Wild Empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, you and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal circumstances. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. You can use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but you take a -4 penalty on the check. Woodland Stride (Ex) You may move through any sort of magical undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrains) at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect you.